


The Long Way Home

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: The Cylon surprise attack didn’t work the way the wanted. Now the Second Cylon War is in its third year. And the Colonials are refusing to give up. They’ll survive this, no matter what.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched and re-watched a ton of shows during lockdown, which planted way too many ideas in my head. This is just the first of several that are actually readable. So, have fun.

Chapter 1

Setting his viper down hard, Lee looked around the landing deck, of the two wings that had launched only seven fighters had made it back to the Battlestar Atlantia, all cluttered around him after their combat landings. This was not a good day. In fact, it was a horrible day. In the three years since the Second Cylon War had started, Lee had never participated in or heard of a fight where the Colonial Fleet had taken such a beating.

But they had hit back too. One Cylon baseship had gone up in a rather spectacular explosion, much to everyone’s satisfaction, unfortunately two more had shown up only moments later. Which meant that for the moment they had to run.

Lee braces himself for the FTL jump, but when it happened something felt wrong. The last thing he knew was the feeling of being thrown across the landing deck.

When Lee came back to, he found his viper lying on its side. Shaking his head to clear it, he reached for the manual release of the cockpit. Most of the other pilots did the same, though a couple seemed to be unconscious. When he crawled out of his viper, Lee felt a couple of his ribs protested painfully. He didn’t think they were broken, but they hurt like hell.

“Get them out of there.” Lee ordered the pilots closest to them before heading to the nearest airlock. They would need the heavy machinery to get the vipers back up and down into the hangar deck. How they could have thrown around like that, he didn’t know, the magnetic lock should have prevented that from happening.

The sight inside was straight out of a nightmare. Bodies were lying everywhere, the lights were cutting in and out and like with the vipers, everything had been thrown from one end of the hangar to the other.

Taking his helmet off, Lee took a couple of deep breaths. This was really, really bad. He assumed they had been hit by a few nukes just as they jumped, he couldn’t explain any of this any other way. Or maybe the toasters had come up with some new weapon that could do this to an entire battlestar.

“Where’s the chief?” he asked one of the technicians trying to get back to her feet, bleeding heavily from a head wound. The young woman shook her head before throwing up all over herself. “Right.” Lee muttered as he helped her sit back down.

Lee looked around, he doubted that even one in ten in here was still moving. At least all the pilots were now inside, the two unconscious ones being laid down on the floor. “Alright, listen up!” Lee called. “Everyone who can get up, get up! Check everyone who can’t. Those who are still breathing move over there. Everyone who isn’t, take them to the back airlock. Then get the machines running, we need to clear this place to get the vipers in. Move it!”

After a moment where most just looked at him confused, people did indeed start moving. Lee wasn’t sure why he was in charge all of a sudden but for now he more pressing things to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

It was even worse than it had first appeared. Of the seven vipers that had made it back, only two were still in working order, two others could be repaired, hopefully, and the rest were a total loss and would have to be taken apart for parts. Of the crew on the hangar deck only about a dozen were still alive, most of them injured to one degree or other. The Chief was among the dead, and the technician who he had encountered earlier was now in charge. As much in charge as someone with a concussion could be.

“Sir! Captain Adama! Sir!” a voice called over the din of the noise created by the machines.

Lee looked up to see a petty officer come down the stairs. “What’s the matter?”

“Sir, I need you to come with me to CIC.” The young man told him.

“What? Why? We’re busy down here.” Lee indicated the mess all around them. At least someone had thought of bringing up some spotlights so they could see, as the lights all over the deck were still going in and out.

“I know, Sir, but…Sir, you’re in charge now.” The PO, Lee thought his name was Danor or Deren, said.

“What do you mean in charge?” Lee asked confused. He knew the CAG hadn’t made it back, but surely there was a more senior pilot left to take over that job.

“Well, Sir, we did a count, or as best we could. Commander Yeoh has sustained severe injuries and is in Sickbay, the XO’s dead, so are the flight controllers, and Dr. Sulon. You’re the highest-ranking officer left.” Devon, Lee suddenly remembered, explained.

“Is this a joke?” Lee wanted to know while he helped a deckhand turning over one of the shelves. “Because if it is, it’s a really bad one.”

“No, Sir. No joke, Sir. Lt. Shears was very clear, Sir.” Devon replied. “CIC was badly hit, Sir. Most inside are dead. The survivors are now setting up on secondary stations.”

Lee looked at the man shocked. The CIC was the most secure place on a battlestar, along with Sickbay. How bad had they been hit for it to have sustain enough damage to destroy it? “Right…” he breathed. “Right, let’s go then.” He turned towards the others. “Rollback, you’re in charge unitl I’m back.” He ordered.

The woman nodded at him confused but Lee followed Devon out before she could ask any questions he had no answers for.

Running was not a good idea, breathing wasn’t easy with his ribs acting up as they did, but Devon didn’t seem inclined to slow down on his account, therefore Lee sucked it up and followed him through the ship. There were bodies everywhere, a couple of medics and marines were going from person to person to check if there was still something to be done. In most cases there wasn’t. Nor could they take the shortest way to CIC, there were parts of the ship that had been exposed to space and the doors had of course locked. There was no way to say just yet how many they had lost that way.

When they finally reached CIC, Lee was greeted to a sight as bad as the hangar deck. There was a lot of blood, though the bodies had been stacked to one side so the survivors could get started on repairs.

“Sir.” Lt. Arianne Shears greeted him with more relieve in her voice than he was comfortable with. “Good to see you.” There was blood on the woman’s face, but she seemed otherwise okay.

“Likewise.” Lee replied. “Petty Officer Devon seems convinced that I’m suddenly in charge. Care to explain that?”

“Well, Sir, you are.” Shears handed him a list. It was a crew list and disturbingly many of the names had been crossed off. “It’s not final yet, but unless Commander Yeoh makes a miraculous recovery you’re the officer in charge.”

Lee closed his eyes for a moment. This was indeed not a good day. “Alright.” He took a deep breath. If this was how it was, then this was how it was. Gods, was he really quoting his grandfather to himself? “Let’s find out where we stand. I need status reports from all stations, casualty updates and where repair teams are already working. Do we have communications?”

Shears shook her head. “No, Sir. Communication’s down, even inside the ship.”

“That would have been too easy.” Lee muttered. “DRADIS?”

“Out, Sir. Lt. Matthews is working on it.” Shears reported.

“Damn it. We need eyes. The Cylons could show up any minute.” Lee sighed. “I take it FTL is out too.” A nod from Shears confirmed that. “Alright, I think I saw a couple of raptors down in the hangar that are still working. Get pilots in them and send them out. And the two function vipers too. Might as well set up as much of a CAP as we can.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, wow.” David Novin breathed when he entered the CIC, or what was left of it. “You’re getting this, right?” he asked his cameraman.

Seth nodded. “Yeah, not that there is much left to film.”

He had that right. The CIC had been taken through the grinder. The consoles in the center where the commander and the XO usual stood had been obliterated. Those directly around it were also pretty much gone. Only these further out seemed to be mostly in one piece still, thought the crew seemed determined to finish the job.

David looked around for the commander or the XO but the only one he found was Lt. Shears at the map thing, he had forgotten what it had been called the moment they had told him. Next to her stood one of the pilots and they seemed to be listening very concentrated on the hand-held radio next to them while making notes on some map.

“Oh, my.” David breathed when he got a better look at the pilot. Where had that dish been hiding? If he had known they had that good-looking pilots on-board he would have paid more attention to them. And that worried and concentrated look on his face was doing nothing to make him any uglier.

“Dave, focus.” Seth hissed while he took some footage of the ruined room.

David took a deep breath. “Yeah, right.” Now was not the time to drool over a pretty face.

“Frak, there goes our water.” Lt. Shears stated rather emphatically, after listening to the radio and made another note on the map.

Curiously, David stepped closer and saw that the map was actually a schematic of the ship.

“Petty Officer Jenner, shut down every non-essential water appliance, and yes, that includes showers.” The pilot ordered and a young woman ran out of the CIC at a hurry.

“Ah, Lt. Shear, hey, what’s going on?” David asked as he joined the map table.

They both gave him looks that told him he just asked a very, very stupid question.

“We’ve been hit, badly. Right now we’re trying to ascertain the damage and start repairs.” Arianne informed him.

David looked around the CIC sceptical. “Shouldn’t we be calling for help?”

“Communication’s down.” The pilot, a captain, if he read the insignia at his throat correctly, but my, it was a nice throat it was, replied shortly.

“Where’s the Commander, the XO?” David wanted to know. “Shouldn’t they be here, running things?

“Commander Yeoh is in Sickbay in critical condition. The XO’s dead.” Shears replied without looking up, making another mark on the map after a burst of chatter from the radio.

David stared at her. “Then who’s in charge? Major Benner?”

“The CAG didn’t make it back.” The pilot told him. “I’m in charge for the moment, Mr. Novin.”

“And you are?” David wanted to know.

“Busy.” The pilot said before turning to another shell shocked looking enlisted guy. “Corporal, I need a count of our emergency rations. And tell whoever is left in engineering that we need someone to check life support, we’re too low on pressure for the leaks we have.”

“Yes, Sir.” The man looked like he wanted to salute, but thought better of it and ran off.

“Emergency rations? I thought a battlestar is as good as self-sufficient when it comes to food and water.” David stated rather miffed. He didn’t like being ignored, especially not when he was doing his job.

“We got hit by several nukes just as we jumped.” Shears explained. “The damage that did is substantial. Right now, we’re dead in the water, and we don’t even know where we are.”

“What?” David asked shocked. How could they not know where they were?

“We’re dead.” Seth muttered.

“I suggest you keep such cheery thoughts to yourself, Mr. Tiegen.” The captain told him coldly. “And don’t you have some other things to do?”

“No, not really, we’re here to document life during this war.” David spoke up. He didn’t much like Seth’s pessimism, but he couldn’t really say it was misplaced right now.

“Then go document somewhere else.” The captain said. “Or make yourself useful. We could use a few more runners.”

“Sir, latest count.” A lieutenant came into the CIC and handed him a piece of paper.

The captain read it quickly before handing it over to Shears. “That brings us up to almost two thirds.” He muttered.

Shears nodded. “Yes, Sir. I hope the raptors find something fast.”

“Two thirds of what?” David wanted to know. This was getting annoying. He was here on invitation of the fleet admiralty, they should at least pretend to take him seriously and include him in their conversation when he was standing frakking right there!

Shears looked at him gravely. “Casualties, Mr. Novin. So far we lost almost two thirds of our crew.”

That finally shut the reporter and his cameraman up. Lee didn’t understand why they had been allowed on-board in the first place. Sure, free press was important and all, but they were civilians on a war ship, that was a disaster waiting to happen as far as he was concerned. And most crews hated those people as a matter of principle. But right now Mr. Novin was the least of his worries.

The ship was in worse shape than he had at first feared, most of the crew was dead, they were leaking atmosphere and water like a sieve and their food production line was shot. FTL and weapons were down, their sub-light drive was playing hard to get and he had two vipers to defend them. If they couldn’t re-establish contact with the fleet soon they were indeed dead.

“Atlantia, Dots.” The radio suddenly sounded. Lt. Emric sounded rather too excited for the situation “We found a planet, repeat, we found a planet.”

“Dots, Atlantia, Is it habitable?” Lee wanted to know immediately. If it was and they could get there, they might have a chance.

“Atlantia, Dots. Initial readings confirm viability. We’re doing some low orbits to get more data.” The raptor pilot reported.

“How far away is it?” Shears wanted to know.

“Two days with highest sub-lights.” Dots replied. “It’s got a couple of moons, watch out for them.”

“Do we have sub-lights?” Novin wanted to know.

Lee wished he would just go away. “Not yet,” Lee still told him instead. “And It will take us four to five days once we get them back on line, if we’re lucky.”

“We can last that long, right?” Novin asked, looking between the two of them.

Shears exchanged a look with Lee before nodding. “If we ration, we just might.”

“Saunders,” Lee turned to yet another crew member that they were using as runners. “Get down to engineering. We need to move.”

The man nodded and was off.

Lee turned back to the hand held. “Dots, send us the coordinates. We’ll come to you as fast as we can.”

It was several hours later when Lee finally made his way down to Sickbay. There was still far too much to do and not nearly enough people to do it. He had Shears put up a shift rotation that should allow for around the clock work. And even that might not be enough.

“How is she?” He asked the exhausted looking medic standing next to Commander Yeoh’s bed. They both didn’t look good. But funnily enough Yeoh was with thirty-eight several years older than Hikaru but the medic looked years older right now.

“Still alive.” Medic Hikaru replied with a sigh. “Which is a miracle in itself. I’m a medic, I’m not supposed to cut around in people’s brains. Her hip needs surgery too, but I prefer to wait until she better.”

“I know, but unfortunately we’re short on everything, so we have to make do.” Lee stated. He didn’t want to be acting commander of a battlestar either. At least Hikaru had medical books and vids to help her out.

“Yeah, I heard you’re calling the shots now, Apollo. I’m not sure if I should congratulate or pity you.” Hikaru told him.

“Pity,” Lee muttered. “Definitely pity, especially once the commander wakes up and sees in what shape her ship is.”

Hikaru laughed. “I’ll keep a bed ready for you then. But seriously, how bad is it really?”

“Bad, like really bad.” Lee sighed, wincing when his ribs protested. “But one of our raptors found a viable planet. If we can’t get the ship back in working order we might be able to set up there.”

“Viable planet? Set up there?” Hikaru echoed. “Apollo, where the hell are we?”

Lee looked down at the still form of Commander Yeoh, one could hardly see her face because of the all the bandages wrapped around her head. “We’re working on that.”

“Are you hurt, Captain?” Hikaru asked suddenly.

Lee didn’t like her sudden emphasis on his rank. “I’m fine.”

“Right, broke a few ribs, didn’t you?” Hikaru was already up heading for one of the cabinets.

“They’re not broken.” Lee protested. “I’ve had broken ribs before.”

“Good for you.” Hikaru said and motioned him to one of the few free beds. “Sit over there and get your shirt off.”

“Why, Medic Hikaru, didn’t know you swung that way.” Lee tried to joke.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. “Funny, shirt off, I need to check you out before I can let you get out of here. We can’t afford to lose another officer.”

Reluctantly Lee complied. She was right, after all. “How many more will we lose?” he asked under his breath.

Hikaru ran her hand carefully over his chest which was a nice shade of red and blue by now. “A couple won’t make it through the next twenty-four hours, a few others I can’t say for sure, but I wouldn’t be holding my breath.”

“Funny.” Lee dead-panned and Hikaru smiled at him.

“I try.”


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Lee Adama, that was the pilot’s name. Call-sign Apollo. And David could see why he was named after a god. “Any relations to Commander Adama?” he asked Shears as he followed her through the still broken CIC.

“His father.” Shears replied absentminded.

“Oh, this is going to make for a nice story.” David whispered. Father and son fighting in the same war, side by side, well, not right now, but he could work something out.

Shears gave him a look that told him he had something very stupid again. She really was very good at that.

“What?” He wanted to know.

“Nothing.” Shears replied. “Just don’t mention that in the captain’s presence. He has enough on his plate as it is.”

“Where is he anyway?” David wanted to know.

“It’s his turn to sleep.” Shears informed him.

They had set up a rotation of overlapping twelve hour shifts with four hours of downtime in between to get the most important things done before the ship broke down completely. Most of the crew looked death warmed over by now and it was only the third day, but at least they should arrive at the mysterious planet in a few hours.

Shear was working on a plan to land the battlestar on this new planet should they be unable to repair the FTL drive. She seemed rather convinced that they would have to do so, though so far only Adama, Shears and Novin knew of this part of the plan.

“Any idea where we are yet?” David wanted to know.

Shears sighed. “We’re working on it.”

Lee read over the calculations again. “This is not what I expected.” He finally said, exchanging a look with Shears and Lt. Matthews.

“Neither did we but we ran the numbers three times.” Matthews replied. “This is where we are.”

“Great.” Lee sighed. “Give me ship-wide then.”

Lt. Xander at the station they had rigged for communications for now nodded. Internal was up and running now but ship to ship was still going over the hand-held.

Lee hated giving speeches but this was one he couldn’t avoid. “This is Captain Adama.” He started. “An hour ago we arrived in orbit of a habitable world. Survey teams will depart within the next hour to replenish our water and food reserves. And yes, should we not be able to fix our FTL drive we will have to settle on this world, but we are not there yet.” He took a deep breath. “We also managed to get a fix on our position, and we are two thousand one hundred and seven lightyears away from the Colonies.” That was met with shocked stares from everyone except Shears and Matthews. “I know that sounds a lot and it is, but we can make it back once we have the jump drive up and running, which we will. The next few weeks and months will be difficult, no doubt about it, but whatever we have to do, we will do it. Now, take a minute to process this, and then get back to work.”

“That was a nice speech,” Novin stated when he found Adama working on one of the consoles in CIC a several hours later.

“Thanks. Was there something you wanted, Mr. Novin?” the captain replied while still half buried in the console.

“Yes, I was wondering if I could get on one of the next raptors down on the planet. Get some footage, you know, I mean, if this might end up as our new home we should pick the prettiest spot, and if not, well, we should bring back some vacation photos.” David said. “Seth would stay here, of course.”

“Of course.” Adama muttered and finally crawled out of the console, he had taken his uniform jacket off and the tank showed off his arms very much to his advantage.

And David had to force himself to not wipe the grease off the of the man’s face. Life was unfair, wasn’t it? Why did he have to get a crush on a pilot in the middle of this frakked up situation? And the commanding officer, no less? “This is the chance of a lifetime, Captain. You can’t expect me to pass up the chance to set foot on a completely new planet.”

“You haven’t heard then.” Adama said and walked around the console to see if it worked again. David was starting to hate that console, as it seemed to take all of the captain’s attention. “I’m rather surprised by that.”

“Heard what?” David asked apprehensively.

“One of our teams followed a herd of mammals to hunt and found ruins on the planet, and human remains.” Adama told him quietly.

“What?” David managed after a few seconds.

“Some of the crew, who are a lot better versed in scripture than me, think this world might be Kobol.” Adama explained. “I’m not agreeing with this, but it’s a possibility we have to consider.”

“Kobol? Frak me!” David breathed. “Now, I definitely have to go down there.”

Adama sighed but nodded. “Head down to the hangar and talk to Lt. Emric. She’ll find you a spot. But don’t make any trouble.”


	5. Chapter 5

The first meal made of fresh food was greeted with cheers and applause. It was amazing what some fruits that looked a bit like apples could do for morale.

“They even taste good.” Lt. Shears announced with a big grin. “Shiner says we’ll have fresh meat by tomorrow.”

“The dumb animals giving her more trouble than expected?” Lee asked with a smile. Lt. Lane had boasted that she could take down that entire herd on her own a couple of days ago.

Shear snorted. “She’s a better shot with a viper than a rifle. And she still doesn’t understand why she can’t take them down with her bird.”

“Because then there will be no meat left.” Lee shook his head. Shooting animals the size of an overgrown dog with a viper ammunition, what was Shiner thinking?

“Sir? Mr. Novin for you.” Corporal Saunders called. They were so understaffed that everyone had to take turns at positions they were not really trained for, yet.

“What does he want now?” Shears asked annoyed.

Saunders looked uncomfortable. “There seems to be some trouble with some of the crew down on Kobol, Sir. Something to do with the remains we found.”

Lee sighed. Why wasn’t he surprised? “Tell Mr. Novin I’m on my way down. Better get this sorted quick. Lt., you have the con.”

Stepping off the raptor Lee saw David Novin waiting for him. The reporter looked tired but also excited. He wasn’t sure he liked it when that man looked excited.

“Where are they?” he wanted to know.

“Over that hill.” Novin replied. “What are you going to do?”

Good question, Lee just wished he had an answer. They rounded the hill, Novin had pointed at and found a group of NCO’s standing around one of the gravesites, looking very displeased.

“Specialist Rani, care to explain why you’re holding everything up?” Lee asked.

“Sir, this isn’t right.” Dev Rani replied. “These are the remains of our ancestors, digging them up like this, it’s a desecration.”

Lee sighed. Thank the gods he wasn’t as religious as that man. “You do understand that we have to take samples? We need to know for sure. We need to bring back proof for the fleet and the administration.”

“But…” Rani started.

“No buts.” Lee cut him off. “I understand you’re uncomfortable with this, but Medic Stonebridge is only taking DNA samples. We will rebury them before we leave.”

“If we leave.” Another NCO spoke up. “If we have to stay here the gods will not forgive us this sacrilege.”

“Who says we want to leave?” Yet another asked. Sean Durron, one of the cooks, of all people.

This was getting out of hand way too fast. “I do.” Lee barked. “We will take this DNA samples and we will take them back to the Colonies. And none of us will stay behind here. We need all hands on deck for our journey home.”

“But, Sir…” the man started.

“This is not a discussion, Petty Officer Durron.” Lee told him. “You want to come back here when the war is over, I’m the first to put in a good word for you, but until that time I expect each and everyone of you to do everything you can to get us home. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir!” the soldiers answered, some with less conviction than others, but they did.

“Very well, then get back to work.” Lee looked at Rani. “And you can observe the proceedings and say some prayers over these remains, if it makes you feel better.”

The man’s face lit up with pleasure. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next three weeks, they managed to repair the most important parts of the hull and restore atmosphere to most of the ship. Which opened up enough space to set up several small gardens where they could grow some of the food they would need for their journey home, the biggest one in the hangar they wouldn’t need since they didn’t have enough birds anyway. Lee didn’t want to rely on the emergency rations and the barely functioning food processing machines.

Petty Officer Durron was analysing which of the plants had necessary nutrients and which of those they would be able to cultivate. Ever since that little episode down on Kobol, they had all taken to calling the planet that, the man was energized for two. Probably hoping to increase his chances of being allowed back. And Lee would put in a word for him, if it ever came to that. He just didn’t think it would carry much weight.

With a sigh he almost fell on the cot he used to sleep on since they had ended up here. Like most of the crew he didn’t bother to go back to his quarters to sleep. The pilots’ quarters were too far away from CIC anyway, though strictly speaking he could take the XO’s or even the commander’s quarters, but that felt wrong somehow. Yeoh was still in a coma, but she wasn’t dead and Lee held out hope that she would wake up again.

“FTL’s looking promising, Sir.” Lt. Xander said when he sat down on his own cot. He had just come up from engineering.

“Put it into tomorrow’s briefing, Lt.” Lee muttered already half asleep. “I wouldn’t remember most of it anyway.”

Xander chuckled tiredly. “Yes, Sir. I know the feeling.”

“Mind if I have a seat, Captain?” David asked when he found Adama sitting on his cot, writing today’s log and working through a pile of reports. The younger man was quite the workaholic.

“Can I stop you?” Adama asked back without looking up.

Novin smiled and sat down on the opposite cot. “Not really, no. But I only wanted to congratulate you to the first successful FTL jump, and hopefully many more to come.”

“Enegneering deserves the credit for that.” The Captain pointed out. “And we’re not out of the woods yet.”

“Yes, I know, they need a couple of days to cool off sufficiently to attempt the next jump, yada, yada, yada, but we’re finally on our way home.” Novin chuckled. “You know, this is going to make one hell of a news story, maybe even a documentary. I might even get an award or two for it.”

“Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself, Mr. Novin?” Adama wanted to know.

“Yeah, probably.” Novin sighed. “The admirality will most likely confiscate all of my material anyway and make an annoyingly patriotic propaganda piece out of it. I mean, what’s more inspiring then what all of you just pulled off?”

“Or they might just classify all of it and no one will see it one way or another.” Adama pointed out.

Novin snorted. “Or that, but then how to make sure the crew doesn’t talk? Because, let’s face it, the moment crew is off the ship, they’ll hit the nearest bars and then there’s no stopping it.”

Adama put the log down. “Where exactly are you going with this, Mr. Novin?”

“Where am I going with this?” Novin leaned forward. “I managed to do interviews with most of the surviving crew already, get their thoughts and feelings, you know. Aside from those still in Sickbay, and you.”

Adama made a face. “I had hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

“Fat chance.” Novin pulled up his camera up, he had it running since he had come into the makeshift quarters most were still using, despite the fact that work was down to a halfway reasonable level. “People will want to know how you kept your cool in a situation like this.”

“Who says I did?” Adama asked.

Novin chuckled. “Good answer, but seriously, the way you stepped up was quite impressive.”

“Everyone stepped up, Mr. Novin.” The Captain pointed out.

“Yeah, but they didn’t bear the responsibility for all of us, you did.” Novin reminded him. “You learn that from your father?”

Adama smiled humourlessly. “Change the subject, Mr. Novin, I’m not talking about my father.”

“Ah, yes, Lt. Shears mentioned that there are tensions.” David leaned back again. “Why is that?”

“That’s personal. I ask you to respect that. You can ask me about the ship and about work, but not my personal life.” Adama explained calmly, but David could tell that it was forced. And he just knew that there was a story behind this, a good one, a tragic one, if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Very well, let’s talk about work then. I hear, there are signs that Commander Yeoh is recovering.” David gave in. He would get to the bottom of it later. He always did.

The call came a week into their return journey in the middle of the night and Lee and never been more elated to have his sleep interrupted than at that moment.

When he reached Sickbay he found Commander Yeoh eying the tomato-like fruits they were growing in the starboard hangar deck suspiciously. They tasted a lot like carrots, Lee found.

“Commander, good to see you awake.” He greeted her.

“Captain Adama,” Yeoh put the tomato down. “Medic Hikaru has told me quite the story just now, and it seems I’m missing over four weeks.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lee replied.

Yeoh sighed. “I was hoping she was trying to pull my leg.”

“Afraid not, Sir.” Lee wanted to hug her. She was in a coma for weeks and when she woke up she was her old self. If that wasn’t a good sign he didn’t know what was. But, of course, he did nothing of the sort, he wasn’t suicical.

“You brought the logs?” Yeoh wanted to know.

Lee held them out to her. “Yes, Sir, along with a summary of all the reports and casualty lists.”

“How bad is it?” Yeoh took the log but didn’t open it yet.

“We lost 1253 crew, 25 are to severely injured to return to duty, we lost all but four vipers and three raptors. And our production line is down for the time being.” Lee explained. “We have been making our way back for the last eight days and expect to reach the Colonies in about four to six months.”

“And you’re the acting commander of just 647 crewmen.” Yeoh whispered. “How did we lose so many?”

“We were hit by an entire barrage of nukes just as we jumped, Sir. That led to a chain reaction, causing massive damage and dropping us in deep space.” Lee explained.

Yeoh eyed him apprehensively. “How deep is deep space, Captain?”

“2107 light years, Sir. We covered seventy-seven of that with the last jump, but our range is limited due to the damage and the drives need between 24 and 48 hours to cool off enough to jump again.” Lee reported. “Engineering is working on improving that.”

Yeoh closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I think I’ll return to my coma now, if it’s all the same to you, Captain.”

“I really appreciate if you didn’t, Sir.” Lee said with a straight face. “I’d hate for Lt. Shears to lose the betting pool.”

“Oh, would you now?” Yeoh smiled slightly. “I guess I should take it as a good sign when the crew is still willing to take bets.” She took a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll review these over the next few days. Hikaru isn’t letting me out of here anyway. Until then the ship’s still yours, but don’t do anything stupid with it.”

Lee nodded, barely managing to keep the smile that was threatening to break across his face under control. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Captain, Lt. do come in.” Yeoh greeted Lee and Shears a few days later. She was looking decidedly better but Hikaru still refused to let her out of her sight. The bandages around her head were gone, but her hair was still short from where Hikaru had to shave it off. It made her look even younger.

They saluted and then stood at ease, though neither of them were. Lee didn’t quite know what to expect. He knew they hadn’t screwed up too badly, especially considering the circumstances, but Yeoh might have found something they had overlooked, no, that Lee had overlooked. The buck stopped with him, no one else.

“I’ve got to say you kids had quite the adventure while I was taking my beauty sleep.” Yeoh started after a moment. “And I’m impressed with how you held up under the pressure.”

_Here it comes_. Lee thought. First praise than criticism.

“That said, Captain Adama, you have an annoying tendency to explain your orders when they should simply be obeyed. Make sure to change that, I can’t have my XO be thought of as too nice.” Yeoh told him.

Lee needed a moment to catch up. “Sir?”

“You heard me.” Yeoh pulled two small boxes out from the little bedside table and handed him one. “Congratulations, Major.”

Shears sniggered while Lee started at the new rank insignia in his hand. But the commander wasn’t done yet.

“As for you Lt. I don’t like it when people pretend they’re not as good as they are.” Yeoh handed her the second box. “Three years you’ve been fooling me, that’s over now, Captain.”

Now it was Shears’ turn to stare. She was a Sagittarian, that she had become a Lt. was half a miracle, but captain? “Sir…I…” she trailed off.

“I’ll still be in here for a while, so I need you to keep this ship running and for that you need higher ranks. I expect daily reports on our progress until Hikaru lets me out of her clutches.” Yeoh continued. “So better not frak it up now. And tell Mr. Novin I’m not going to talk to him until I’m back on my feet, so he can stop lying in wait outside the door.”

“I need a drink.” Arianne muttered as they left Sickbay, still sounding stunned, but running her fingers over her new insignia.

“Yeah, I’d like to drink the distillery dry, but we still got work to do.” Lee agreed. Officially he didn’t know that some of the deck crew had built one to make their own booze, but really, no one was trying to keep it a secret and in their defence, at first they only had used their product to clean parts. Only in the last couple of weeks had they refined it enough to actually drink it.

“My grandmother’s rotating in her grave,” Shears whispered. “She never thought a Sag could make it that far.”

“Well, what’s one more miracle among all the ones we already had?” Lee asked with a smile.

“True.” Shears nodded. “Let’s just hope we don’t run out of them anytime soon.”

“Let’s.” Lee agreed. He wasn’t sure he was comfortable with being the XO now. It was better than being the acting commander, for sure, but he would have preferred to just stay a viper pilot for now, maybe CAG, but Rollback was doing too good a job, She would probably getting a promotion soon too, so he just had to suck it up until they were back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-way point! Fingers crossed. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Walking a couple of steps behind the commander, Lee could watch all the crew men and women grinning, some even applauding as she made her way slowly towards CIC. As she had declined to have hip surgery right now, she needed a crutch to walk but at least she was walking. She had been awake for almost four weeks now, but only been able to get out of bed, and out of the wheelchair, a couple of days. And she had simply refused to be wheeled into CIC.

“Oh, boy,” She breathed when they finally reached it. “You weren’t joking, Major.”

They had cleaned up most of the damage but the CIC still looked like a storm had made its home there for a couple of weeks. But at least the most important things were working again. “They gave everything a shine just for you, Sir.”

“Attention on deck!” Captain Shears announced when she saw Yeoh and Lee at the door.

Everyone sprang to attention while Yeoh slowly walked in. “As you were.” She said, looking around. “I have to say I’m very impressed by the work all of you did. I know it has been eight long and exhausting weeks and we still have a long way to go, but I can’t imagine a crew I would trust more to get us home.”

The command crew burst into applause and soon more could be heard over the speakers from other parts of the ship. Hell, even Novin and his cameraman were clapping along.

When everyone had calmed down again, Yeoh gave Lee a nod. “Time for our next jump, I believe, XO.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lee replied and started to give the orders. They weren’t necessary, the crew what to do when, but the familiarity of the normal command structure was good for everyone.

“Commander Yeoh,” Novin said quietly after a few moments.

“Yes, Mr. Novin, you’ll get your interview.” Yeoh said. “Just let me enjoy my first jump from CIC.”

Novin nodded and stepped back. “Whenever you’re ready, Commander.”

“You know, I think Novin has a crush on you, Major.” Yeoh announced when he reported to her quarters that evening. She still tired easily and was only allowed half-shifts by the Hikaru.

“Sir?” Lee asked surprised.

“Oh, please, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how he’s looking longingly after you every time you’re in the same room.” Yeoh grinned and poured them a couple of drinks.

“I was rather under the impression he is annoyed with me.” Lee replied. “And I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to drink just yet.”

“You’re going to rat me out, Major?” Yeoh wanted to know.

“No, Sir, of course not. Just making an observation.” Lee said and accepted the second glass.

“As was I.” Yeoh grinned. “And he’s annoyed with you. Such a juicy story and you refuse to give him the details.”

“I don’t discuss my private life, Sir.” Lee stated.

Yeoh nodded and sipped her ambrosia, closing her eyes to savour the taste. “That’s your right, but be prepared for him to start digging when we get back.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What was that about Specialist Hunt and Lt. Sorin today?” Yeoh asked when she read over the daily reports. It had become their daily routine to sit down after duty and discuss things through. There was still a lot to be done, especially since some parts of the Atlantia refused to stay in one piece and had to be repaired constantly. At least their food wouldn’t be a problem as the gardens were producing fruits, vegtables and even grain in more than enough quantities.

“Lovers quarrel, I’m afraid.” Lee told her. “I sent them to the brig for a couple of days to cool off.”

Yeoh sighed. “I guess that was to be expected.”

“The not so permitted affairs or the quarrels?” Lee wanted to know.

“Both. And we need to keep an eye on it but for now let them carry on, if they’re discreet. It helps them deal.” Yeoh said. “We’ll sort the complications out when we’re back home.” She chuckled. “Gods, we need to stop doing that.”

“Sir?” Lee inquired.

“Postponing everything until we’re home again.” Yeoh shook her head. “But still, let them have their fun, even it’s a mistake. They need it.”

Lee nodded. “Yes, Sir. If that is all, Sir.” He turned to leave. He still wanted to do a round to see that everything was running as smoothly as possible. Another daily routine of his.

“Major.” Yeoh called after him.

He turned back to her. “Sir?”

He didn’t expect her to come around her desk, and he definitely didn’t expect her to kiss him, but she did and after a moment Lee found himself kissing her back.

“What are you doing, Sir?” he wanted to know when they broke apart.

Yeoh ran her hands over his chest. “Making a mistake.”

“Is that wise?” he asked, not stepping back, because he wanted to make that mistake too, much to his surprise.

“Who cares? I’ve been in a coma for weeks, I’m allowed an error in judgement, don’t you think?” She breathed and kissed him again.

“And what’s my excuse?” He whispered against her when she started to drag him to the partitioned off part of her quarters were her bed was.

“You’re being a good XO, helping your commander out.” She replied, and then they stopped wasting time with words.

Lee wasn’t quite sure how they got out of their uniforms but suddenly they were both naked and Yeoh dragged him down onto her bed. He was trailing down kisses along her throat while she reached for his cock and started to stroke him.

Her hand was a lot stronger than they looked and Lee had to force himself to not hump it like a horny teenager, though that was pretty much how he felt right now. He couldn’t supress a chuckle that thought caused.

“What?” Yeoh wanted to know, her other hand sneaking to his ass.

When Lee whispered the explanation into her ear she had to chuckle too. “Kinky, I like it.”

And then she wrapped her legs around him and Lee sank into her. She was hot and wet and with a groan Lee sheathed himself inside her as deep as he could go. They stayed like this for a long moment, just savouring the sensation and then Lee started move, to thrust into her, slow at first as he didn’t know what she liked but the nails digging into his back and ass told him to go faster, harder, to not frak around but do it.

And he did, bracing himself on his elbows, Lee sped up his thrusts while one of Yeoh’s hands went into his hair to bring him down for a kiss. She bit his lower lip when he started to hit the right spot. And then he could feel her clench around her, and she came with a shudder and a small cry. Lee forced himself to stop though it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn’t know how far he was allowed to go.

“Why the frak are you stopping?” Yeoh panted. “Keep going. I’m far from done with you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lee replied and started to move again. He also took one of her legs and pushed it up until he could lay it over his shoulder, so he could drive in deeper. She seemed to like that very much if the moans she made were any indication.

And then he couldn’t hold back anymore, burying his head against her shoulder he spilled himself inside her and she grabbed his ass to keep him moving until she came again all around him.


	10. Chapter 10

The shouts and calls could be heard through half the ship when David stepped into the hangar the crew was using for their sportive activities. There was currently a Pyramid game going on and the spectators were cheering them on like it were the Colonial Series Finale.

“How does it look?” He asked Captain Shears who was sitting in the back, cheering just as loud as the rest.

“Deck crew’s wiping the floor with the pilots.” She told him with a grin.

David made a mock shocked face. “How is that possible with the XO as referee?”

Shears snorted. “Are you saying the XO is playing favourites? Perish the thought. Apollo’s not the biggest fan of Pyramid. That’s why he agreed to act as the referee, that way he doesn’t have to play in the CIC team.”

“And what about you? Are you going to play?” David wanted to know.

“Of course. We’re up tomorrow and that that deck crew is in for a rude awakening.” Arianne announced.

Yeoh’s decision to create the Atlantia Pyramid League had been inspired, David had to admit. There were only so many drills or exercises one could run before people got steer crazy, especially in their situation. And Pyramid was just the thing to let the crew let off steam and keep them occupied. There were six teams so far, CIC, Pilots, Deck crew, Kitchen, Engineering and Marines.

They were at the end of the second month of their homeward journey and the first signs of stress and burn-out had been popping up. They still had enough meds for that, but neither the commander nor the medic in charge were eager to dose everyone up to the gills. This was far better.

“I heard you started making vipers again.” David continued. By now he and Seth were well enough liked by the crew that they told them such things.

“One viper, so far, but everyone who will get out of Sickbay is out of Sickbay and we need to train more pilots.” Shears replied. “I heard your cameraman is interested in giving it a shot too.”

They had come across an asteroid field last week where they had harvested raw tylium along with other metals and now were busy refining everything. The tylium would keep them moving for a couple of years if they needed to, and the other materials would be used in keeping the Atlantia from falling apart. The rest went into new birds.

David rolled his eyes. “I know, I just don’t think he’s cut out for it.”

“Ah, let him try.” Shears grinned. “We do have a simulator on-board. And if not vipers, maybe a raptor.”

“And then I’ll have to find a new cameraman. How’s that fair?” David complained.

“Yes, my heart breaks for you.” Shears patted his shoulder. “But I hear you and Sgt. Matterson are getting on fabulously these days. I’m sure he’ll cheer you up quick if Seth does desert you.”

David blushed, he actually blushed. “Yes, well, the nights are long and cold.”

Sgt. Joseph Matterson was a bear of a man with skin as dark as night. And he was terribly nice, especially for a marine. He had listened to David one drunk night bemoan the fact that the XO was only into women and how a man was to not despair over that. Then he had kissed him and told him he didn’t mind being the fall-back guy.

“What about you, Captain? Anyone taken your fancy?” he wanted to know to steer the conversation to safer shores, because Joseph stopped being the fall-back buy a while ago and David wasn’t sure how to handle that.

The young woman shook her head. “I’ve got my husband at home. He’s enough for me.”

“But…what if he…you know, moved on?” David asked.

Shears shrugged. “Then I’ll win him back. But I doubt he has, Cameron’s a hopeless romantic. He’ll probably be moping in our favourite bar, mourning the fact that I’m gone, but still not looking at other women.”

David shook his head. “I wish I had your faith in men.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Another twelve days and we’ll be at the Red Line, Sir.” Lee finished his daily report. They were in the commander’s quarters finishing up a dinner of grilled meat and tomatoes, though to him they still tasted like carrots.

“I can’t believe we actually made it this far.” Yeoh sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “Six months, and we actually made it. Must be one for the history books.”

“But.” Lee prompted. He knew her well enough by now that she had something else on her mind and was trying to figure out how to word what she had to say.

“But now that we’re in sight of the finishing line, we need to restore discipline again.” Yeoh stated. “We’ll keep the pyramid teams, but all non-regulation relationships need to end, right now. Even the ones that have consequences.”

Lee nodded. “That won’t go down too well with some, but most will understand.”

“Do you?” Yeoh asked.

Lee smiled slightly. “Yes, Sir, I do.” They weren’t some ill-fated lovers that couldn’t keep their hands from each other. They had needed comfort just as everyone else and found it in each other, but now it had to end. Not that he worried what people would say about it in regards to him, but for her it could become complicated if it were known that she frakked her XO.

“I swear, if you start on how pleasant is has been but that all good things must come to an end…” Yeoh threatened.

Lee shook his head. “I’m leaving the dramatics to Novin, though that has been quite the show, especially when Matterson refused to accept that it was over. But I can go on my knees and beg, if you want me to.”

Yeoh grinned. “No, thank you. And Matterson and Novin are match made to last, I can guarantee you that, even if Novin doesn’t know it yet. He’ll never look at another guy again.”

“Maybe they’ll invite us to the wedding.” Lee suggested.

“They better.” Yeoh sighed. “Another twelve days. You think we just might have that wedding here before we reach the Red Line? Might as well add that to the list of all the things we did. The only thing missing is a baby, and I don’t think Rollback is going to help us out on that front.”

“Probably not, she still has four months to go, though listening to her, she is ready to get it over with.” Lee pointed out. Rollback wasn’t the only pregnant woman onbard, it was bound to happen with contraception being the last thing on anyone’s mind, but the first, and the only one expecting twins. The happy father, Lt. Xander, hadn’t dared to show his face for days after she found out.

The crew reacted better than expected to the reintroduction of discipline and rule abiding behaviour than Lee had expected. Most saw it as a sign that they were really getting home, that this journey was finally ending. They would have to find a solution for the expecting parents, of course, but that could wait until they were actually back among the Colonies.

Some would of course carry on, just more discreetly, and such relationships happened on all ships and bases, human nature couldn’t be completely avoided.

But for the first time since their unscheduled side trip, Atlantia started to look and behave like a proper battlestar again. It was kind of weird and kind of nice, Lee found.

And then the day came. The last jump to bring them back over the Red Line. It should have been a jump like all the others they had done, but it wasn’t. It was the last one, it was the one to bring them home. Everyone was at their stations, even those off shift. There was no way to tell what the situation was. How the war had gone. Had they won? Had they lost? Was the war still raging on?

“I fell the way I did the first time I flew a real viper.” Yeoh muttered.

“Nervous and about to throw up?” Lee asked. That’s how he had felt. Until he had lifted off and flown into space, that had been pretty much the best thing he had ever experienced.

“I did throw up.” Yeoh smiled. “Before I climbed into the viper, mind.”

“Jump on my mark.” Lt. Matthews announced. “5…4…3…2…1…jump.”

It was the longest moment in Lee’s life, though the jump happened instantaneously. Then Dradis started to show Picon just at the edge of the sensors and everybody just started to cheer. They were home.

“Dradis contact!” Lt. Matthews suddenly shouted. “One battlestar, one baseship.”

“Looks like we’re still at war.” Yeoh said. “Confirm ID.”

“ID confirmed. It’s the Pegasus, Sir.” PC Jenner announced a moment later.

“Then let’s lend a hand, shall we?” Yeoh nodded at Lee. “Launch alert vipers, XO.”

And while Lee gave the orders to send their seven birds out, Yeoh got Pegasus on the line.

“You don’t mind us cutting in, Helena, do you?” The commander asked with a slight smile on her face. She and Cain had served together and, rumour had it, been more than just friends and colleagues.

“Yo-Yo?” Cain’s voice came over the speakers. “What? By the gods, we thought you were all dead.”

“Almost, but not quite.” Yeoh replied. “We’ll catch up later, for now me and my crew are itching to get back into the fight. Unless you want to keep all the glory to yourself.”

Cain chuckled. “Oh, the more, the merrier, I always say. Good to have you back, Atlantia.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bill hated these kinds of gatherings. They were pretty much useless in his opinion, but Admiral Nagala insisted on meeting with the commanders of whatever battlestars were currently in dock every few days. Get a feeling for the mood in the fleet, he called it. Bill was sure it was an excuse to get drunk and bitch about Adar and the war and life in general. He would have preferred to be back on Galactica and get her back into the fight. This war was far from over.

Suddenly the door the admiral’s office opened and his aide, a young lieutenant came in, looking flustered and excited at the same time.

“I seem to remember that I told you that we’re not to be disturbed, Lt. Goren.” Nagala told him displeased. Commander Herenza had been in the middle of one of his old war stories, and no matter his other faults, that man knew how to spin a good story.

“Yes, Sir.” The Lt. replied. “But, Sir…she’s back…Atlantia is back.”

“What?” Nagala asked after a moment.

“Atlantia hasn’t been destroyed. Pegasus is escorting her in, Sir.” Goren explained, almost falling over his words.

Bill was glad that he was sitting down or he might has have fallen to his knees and thanked the gods for this miracle. The loss of their flagship had hit the Fleet hard, and him even harder, since Lee had been stationed there. Carefully he put his glass of ambrosia down. “Is there visual?” he asked carefully calm. He needed to see her with his own eyes, he needed to know that…whatever had happened there would have been losses, he couldn’t let his hope get up until he knew for certain.

“Yes, Sir.” Lt. Goren said and hurried over to the bank of monitors. He typed furiously for a few moments and then the various cameras from the Scorpio shipyard filled every single monitor, along with several that were clearly from raptors.

“By the gods, she took a beating.” Herenza muttered.

That was an understatement. Atlantia had been wrecked, it was a miracle that she was even still moving under her own power. Large parts of the hull had been replaced, but crudely, and some areas were open to space.

“Is there…have they transmitted a casualty list?” Bill found himself asking. He was being selfish he knew, but he needed to know.

“Gods, your boy’s on that ship, isn’t he?” Nagala muttered. “Lt.?”

Goren typed some more and finally nodded. “Just arrived, along with reports and logs, Sir.”

“Well, what are you waiting for, Bill?” Nagala asked.

It wasn’t very dignified for a commander but Bill really didn’t care at the moment, as he went to the computer and started searching through the list. Besides it was only a bunch of old warhorses in here, aside from the lieutenant, and he knew better than to say anything.

It was a long list, too long for his liking, but there was no sign of Lee. Which meant he was still on that ship. “When are they docking?”

“About half an hour, Sir.” Goren replied.

Nagala went back to his desk and started pouring fresh drinks. “That calls for celebration. Just a quick one before we go and greet them.” He handed the glasses you. “You too, Lt.”

Goren looked like a deer in the headlight, but accepted the glass. They all drank it faster than was polite, but they had a docking berth to get to.

Atlantia looked even worse up close, not to mention the interior. And was that a row of potted plants in the conference room off CIC?

Bill didn’t have time to go investigate as Admiral Nagala led the way into CIC like a man on a mission. And the sight that greeted them was straight out of a war movie. The room had been gutted and then put back together backwards, at least that’s what it looked like.

“Attention on deck.” A young captain announced and the everyone sprang to attention. Everyone that is but Commander Yeoh who was leaning on a crutch and had an interesting new haircut.

“As you were.” Nagala said and looked around. “What the frak did you do to my ship, Yo-Yo?”

“Your ship, is it now?” Yeoh replied. “I seem to remember that you couldn’t get off of it fast enough when they offered you that cushy desk job.”

Nagala started to laugh and went to hug Yeoh long and hard, military protocol be damned. Bill used the time to look around and found Lee standing at one of the back-up consoles, wearing the rank insignia of a major. He gave his son a nod which he returned with a relieved look in his eyes.

The admiral finally released Yeoh and nodded at the rest of the CIC crew. “You all did well, and you’ll have some stories to tell. Debriefings will start in an hour when the relief crews will be taking over. I know, I know, you probably want to stay and keep working, but bureaucracy must be observed.” That earned him a few chuckles. “But I mean it, good work, all of you. And did I see some plants in that conference room?”


	13. Chapter 13

When Lee came out of his debrief hours later, he found Novin talking to his father who had a not very pleased look on his face, with Sgt. Matterson standing a few feet away, ready to come to the rescue should Novin push Lee’s father too far.

“You never give up, do you, Mr. Novin?” Lee asked as he walked over. He didn’t want Matterson go get into trouble, he liked the marine.

“How can you expect me to?” Novin replied. “A good story is a good story.”

“Don’t you already have one? Or have they already wrangled all the footage out of you?” Lee wanted to know. His father gave him a curious look but didn’t say anything.

“They only made copies, can you believe it?” Novin smiled. “I’ll get down to editing it as soon as I can get anyone to lend me a cutting room. Shouldn’t be too hard, though. But I have to wait with airing anything until they officially announced our miraculous survival.”

“Then I suggest you get to work, Mr. Novin,” Lee’s father spoke up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with my son.”

Novin was smart enough to know when to retreat. “But of course, I’ll get to you two later.” With that he and Matterson walked off.

“Care to explain that?” Bill asked, looking after them.

“The reporting thing or the mooneyes thing?” Lee asked back.

Bill snorted. “Both I guess…It’s good to see you, Lee.”

“It’s good to see you too, Dad.” Lee replied after a moment. “How’s…Is mom okay?”

“Not really, but that was to be expected.” His father took his arm and led him down the corridor. “She actually threatened me with serious bodily harm should I ever darken her doorstep again after getting both of her sons killed.”

Lee winced. His mother could be nasty if the mood struck her.

“So, do me a favour and give her a call.” Bill said. “And now, tell me how you ended up major.”

“I just told that story, can’t you just read the report?” Lee wanted to know. They had grilled him quite thoroughly, especially on the four weeks he was in command, but they had confirmed the promotion, though since Atlantia was going to be in dock undergoing repairs for the foreseeable future he wouldn’t be XO anymore. Which was fine with him, he was hoping to get CAG posting or something along that line instead.

“I know, but I’m your father, therefore I have some privileges on that front.” His father pointed out. “And did you really find Kobol?”

Lee groaned. “Of course that gets out first. I don’t know how they expect that to stay secret.”

“They don’t, just the coordinates.” Bill smiled. “Too good of a moral boost, and a possible fall-back position should the war go against us.”

“It’s very far away, Dad.” Lee pointed out. “But it was beautiful.”


	14. Chapter 14

Arianne entered the bar and found Cameron sitting exactly where she had expected him. He was so predictable. He was currently retelling the story of how he had asked her to marry him, how he had known from the first moment they had met that she was the only one for him, and how there would never be another one.

The bartender had heard that story before, it was Cameron’s favourite. But like any good bartender he pretended to listen with rapt attention while mixing drinks.

Making her way through the maze of tables, she put her finger to her lips when the bartender opened his mouth. With a smile he moved off while she slipped into the seat next to Cameron. “Hey handsome.” She said, like she had done all those years ago at their first meeting. “Buy me a drink?”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's done. Hope you guys like it.  
> I've got some more stories in the works, but I don't know when they'll be done, if they're ever done.  
> Standalones, not part of this, or maybe I make them fit in. Don't know yet.


End file.
